Old Secret
by azcazaz
Summary: A shock for Piper and the rest of the Halliwell Clan as Leo's daughter arrives on the scene...


TITLE: Old Secret (1)  
  
SERIES: Unknown Secrets  
  
AUTHOR: Azcazaz  
  
EMAIL: clp@fix-it.demon.co.uk  
  
FEEDBACK: yes please, though no flames as I get really, really upset (  
  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: Anyone can have this, but please, please ask me first,  
  
SUMMARY: Charmed: Leo has a past which Piper is beginning to learn she knows nothing about.  
  
SPOILERS: Season 4  
  
CONTENT/WARNINGS: erm, Mary Sue alert.  
  
RATING: R  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the programme or the characters, the rights belong to Spelling et al.  
  
NOTE: Dedicated to Ellie, I am so very sorry for butchering your idea, but I just couldn't help myself (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The doorbell rang and Piper ran for the door. Being home, on a weekday was a rare pleasure, especially when no one else was around. Opening the door, she was faced with a tall young woman, who was obviously struggling to balance her load of 4 suitcases and 2 big boxes filled to the brim. 'Erm. hi. does a Leo Wyatt live here?' questioned the girl. 'Yes, but. he's unavailable at the moment.' 'Oh, well, can I come in and wait?' Piper was defeated. She stood back and let the girl come in. She set her luggage on the floor and proceeded to stare around the high ceilinged room that she found herself in. Seemingly unaware of Piper's presence behind her, the girl continued to stare until Piper coughed loudly and said ' so, who the hell are you?' She jumped and spun. The intricately beaded clothing she wore spun out around her and jangled. 'I'm Laurel Graves. You?' 'Piper Halliwell.' 'Have we met somewhere before?' Piper puzzled for a moment, 'I don't think so hon'.' 'Okay, so, how do you know Leo, since you live in the same house an' all' Piper was surprised by the faintly Southern twang that entered the girl's voice. 'He's my. well. he's my husband.' Laurel looked shocked, her face went white and she started to stammer. At that moment, a shimmering in the air signalled the arrival of Leo Wyatt, White lighter extraordinaire. both women turned to watch, as he materialised. Standing, stock-still, he stared at Laurel, and something happened which Piper had never had the displeasure of witnessing before. Her angelic husband swore. 'Shit!'  
********* Pheobe arrived back at the manner with a swing in her step and a bang of the door. 'Hey Guys, I'm home!!!' Ever since her marriage to Cole Turner, a.k.a. the Source himself, had broken into a million little pieces, as in literally, considering the fact she had vanquished his, now, sorry ass, she had been extremely down. But, today she wasn't feeling so bad, which was weird. good weird though. Entering the kitchen, her eyes alighted on Piper, standing, looking morosely into the distance. 'Hey. what's up?' 'Hmmmmm?' 'Piper? Piper?' 'Oh, what?' 'Never mind. where's Leo?' 'With.Little Miss Perfect 'Laurel'. he won't even tell me who she is.' 'Omigosh. what's happened?' 'She just arrived with all these boxes, and then Leo came home. They've been shut up in the attic since then. He won't even let me up there. I mean, how bad would it be if she was just some. tramp. who's after the book, what'll he do then. what'll we do? Oh God, what if he's been having an affair with her, and, Oh god, what if she's like, pregnant or something. or she wants to live with him, and supplant me. get married.' She sank to the floor in a heap. 'Oh God, I'm hysterical aren't I? I promised myself I wouldn't get hysterical. damn!' 'Yup. but don't worry, I'm sure it'll pass. take deep breaths. this is the kind of sitch I was trained as a shrink for. want some chamomile and lavender tea. to calm the nerves?' 'Thanks.'  
  
*********  
  
One hour later  
  
Piper was still sitting in the kitchen, as Pheobe tapped away at her keyboard, trying to finish her column before her deadline, when Leo, and Laurel came down the stairs. 'Piper? Piper, honey?' Piper's head jerked up as she heard the voice of her husband, and she grimaced as she took in the fact that Leo's 'lady friend' was still with him. 'What's she still doing here?' 'That's what I want to tell you.' 'Well hurry up, I have things to do you know.' Leo recognised the pout, and backed away. 'Laurel here, she's my daughter!!!' Piper stared at the young woman, who was grinning slightly and blushing. She did look a bit like Leo, now she thought about it. 'Shit Leo, you had an affair?' 'Well, yes, technically.' 'What?!' 'Laurel's mom was a charge of mine, a witch. She was very powerful and married to one of the most powerful warlocks of all time, who had locked her into a sort of loop. I managed to free her, but her husband enticed her back. And afterwards. we had an affair. I didn't know about Laurel 'till about three years after she was born, when Max Graves. her 'father' came after me with a Dark lighter when he found out that I was Laurel's real dad. I managed to persuade him not to kill me, but I had to promise never to contact Laurel. Ever.' 'So why's she here?' 'He threw her out. When Graves learnt that there was too much good in Laurel for him to be able to twist her, he threw her out. She came here, to find me.' Piper was silent for a moment. 'Oh.' 'erm. is it okay if she stays here for a little while? I mean, at least until she finds a place of her own near-by. or somewhere in the city.' he added when Laurel started to look pissed at him. 'Sure. I guess. she can have Paige's room. I guess Pheebs won't mind sharing.. for a while.' Paige peeped round the door. 'Hey, since when are you givin' away my room?' 'Hey Paige. since now.' Paige walked into the centre of the room, and stared at the young woman standing next to her brother in law. 'Hi, I'm Laurel by the way.; 'Right, still doesn't explain why you get/' 'She's Leo's daughter honey' 'Oh. You're a bit old aren't you?' Leo rolled his eyes in exasperation, before hearing the call. it was time to go to work. He sighed, shrugged at Piper and orbed out, saying 'You will look after her, won't you honey?' Piper growled under her breath and decided that she would kill her darling husband when he got home.  
  
********************** 


End file.
